Late Night Video Chat
by Norikita
Summary: Jean is going away for training for his work, to a country with a major time difference. Both Marco and Jean can't meet each other, and their calls sucks (thanks to the shitty signal), so decided to do video chat instead. This one's in a modern AU. Thanks to imagineyourotp @ tumblr for the prompt / idea! Warning : MarJean (yaoi,


**Author's note : **my love for Marco/Jean is eternal, like their love to each other uwu have a little modern AU fluff! ;D basically Marco and Jean having a video chat ouo i'm not really awesome at modern AUs, but i do hope you guys enjoy it uvu Warning, Yaoi and rated T, i guess ;3;

* * *

It was almost 1AM at Jean's place. Jean had gone to another country for a few weeks of training for his job. His company paid him to train, including the place where he'd be staying, in a three - starred hotel, in the middle of the town. Even though Marco and Jean worked for the same company and in the same building, only Jean got to go, since Marco had already accepted and finished his training a few weeks before Jean did.

The time zone where Marco and Jean were, was very different. Unlike when Marco got send off for his training, their timezone wasn't that different; it only had 3 -4 hours difference. But now, when Marco was chilling in the evening after work, Jean was busy snoring off in his hotel bed. And when Jean was about to go to work, Marco was sleeping! The time difference frustrated them, because both of them couldn't communicate with each other well.

Like the time difference problem wasn't much, it was added with another one : busy. Both of them are busy with their work (well, with training, for Jean), so obviously not much time they could spend chatting to each other, telling their stories about what they had been doing lately, how was work for them, and exchanging jokes.

Like two problems wasn't even enough, it was added with another one : connection problems. Sometimes when Jean called Marco (or the other way around), and had chatted for 5 minutes, suddenly no sound was heard again from the other side, and a small text popped up : 'Connection unstable. Call disconnected.', which really pissed the two off.

If Jean got pissed off, he'd act like he was angry at everyone, like everyone made him mad and the world hates him. He would only calm down after someone he'd feel really close to calmed him down, and that someone would be Marco Bodt. Unlike Jean, if Marco got pissed off, he'd try to drag himself to sleep and hugged a pillow really hard (pretending that Jean was the pillow), took a few deep breaths, and cook a meal or two to calm himself down.

One day, Jean decided to drop the calls, and use video chat instead, since the two missed seeing each other (photos sent from social media weren't enough for both of them), and because one of Jean's work friend named Bertholdt (who was sent along with Jean for training) told him that video chat had no connection problems; unlike calls. Well, there are a few, but not as many as calls.

Even though they were in different timezones, Jean managed to call Marco and asked him to video chat with him, on Friday evening. Friday evening, as in Friday evening in Marco's place. Marco had asked Jean if he was okay with staying up late, and then waking up early in the morning for his training again, and Jean told him it was no big deal; he could do it. And so the two decided : friday evening it is.

Marco jogged on his way home, excited about this little 'video chat date'. He smiled at the thought, and hurriedly unlocked his apartement room door, probably almost damaging the lock itself. He quickly stripped himself off his shirt, blazer, and pants, decided that he would change into something more comfortable. He threw the clothes to the laundry basket, and went into a small wardrobe with his and Jean's clothes. He saw Jean's 'i only do smart people' t - shirt, and he smiled, grabbing the t - shirt and lifting it up to his nose, breathing in Jean's scent left on the thread. Then he slipped into the t - shirt, and into his knee - length pants.

He walked to the small table in the center of the room, and grabbed his laptop, opening it and turning it on. While he waited, he sat on the floor, and put the laptop on the table, hoping that the webcam would be able to catch his face. When the laptop was turned on, he couldn't hold his smile; he was to damn excited. He logged in into his skype account, and while waiting, he tested his webcam and tried to capture a few photos of himself with it. He laughed at his siliness, but quickly remembered he just wanted to test out the webcam, and it seemed to work just fine. He waited until he saw the name 'Jean Kirschtein' popped up on the screen, requesting a video chat.

Well it certainly didn't took long, it hadn't been 2 minutes yet, and the text that he was waiting for since two days ago, popped up on the screen. Marco smiled, and with a click of his mouse he accepted the request. After a few seconds of silence and no picture, Jean's face appeared, "Marco?", he asked. Marco nodded excitedly, and waved his hand, "Hello, Jean!". Marco could see Jean's eyes were droopy, seemed like Jean trained hard today, and he was probably tired too. He wanted to tell Jean to just sleep, but Jean would probably be disappointed; since why would he stayed up all night if it weren't for his boyfriend?

Marco swat the thought (that actually made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside) away, trying to focus his attention on this video chat.

Jean almost pulled a smile on his face, but when his smile was even halfway there, it turned into something else. Jean pointed at his webcam, as if he was pointing at Marco.

To be exact, at the shirt Marco was wearing.

"Is that my shirt?". Marco shrugged, and he smiled and laughed lightly, "I miss you,", he added, "so why not wear something that's yours?". Jean laughed, "I am never going to wear that stupid t - shirt again.", he yawned, and he covered his mouth with his hand, "it reeks of you, then.". Then the two laughed.

The video chat went until the night for Marco, and for Jean, even until the morning. It was 2 AM, and Jean was supposed to wake up, and go back to his training at 5 AM. But nonetheless, he tried to keep himself awake so he could spend a few more minutes; or a few more hours, if possible, with his beloved. "Eren couldn't stop smiling since you left.", Marco laughed. "Tsch, as if i'm the shithead.", he replied, putting an annoyed face, before yawning again. "Uh hey, Marco, do you think-", Marco quickly cut him off, "I'd love to stay, but i got to go to the toilet!", Marco said as if it was a real emergency. Well it was an emergency, but it's not like there was a fire in their apartement. "Oh okay.", Jean replied shortly, followed by a yawn as his eyes flickered quickly to keep himself awake. Marco said no more words and dashed to the bathroom to take care of his business... Which he had been holding for a long time.

It hadn't even been 2 minutes, but Jean was feeling so tired, so damn sleepy as well. He grabbed a pillow and set it in front of the webcam, and laid his head on top of the pillow, turning his head sideways so the webcam could still capture his face. "Just a minute nap.", he muttered to himself as sleep claimed him quickly, even quicker than he had anticipated.

Marco came out from the bathroom not long after, and after the sound of the flush, he appeared from the bathroom door, walking slowly to the middle of the room to sit on the floor. He turned the laptop towards him as he spoke, "So Jean, what did-". His words were stopped as he found Jean, sleeping and snoring, almost like a cute little cat curling up into a ball. Marco smiled and giggled at the sight, remembering how long he didn't see Jean sleeping. Marco had always thought he was cute when he was asleep, _especially_ when he's asleep. He wished he could see him like that all day.

Then Marco thought of an idea. He pressed ctrl and screenprint button together, before opening the program called 'Paint', and pressed ctrl and v. Voila, the exact image of Jean sleeping on their video chat was captured, and he saved it in his desktop, labelling the file, 'Sleepy ', and laughed a bit at how stupid the file name was. He thought he should probably send the file to Jean as well, and he smiled at the idea, imagining how Jean's reaction would be. His cheeks would probably be red from (what he thought) the embarassment, though.

And Jean snored, loud enough to shake Marco out from his thoughts. Marco smiled, before whispering, "Good night, Jean.". He didn't end the video chat, instead, he stood up and carried his laptop with him to his-, their bed, careful not to make any noise that would wake Jean up. He wasn't really that sleepy, and it was not really late here (unlike where Jean was), but he decided to sleep anyway. He put down his laptop on the bed, as he laid himself on it, his head facing the laptop's camera so his image could still be captured. He dragged two pillows from one side of the bed, one to be laid under his head, one for him to hug and pretend it was Jean; the noise of Jean snoring helped him with that matter.

Though he didn't feel sleepy, sleep had claimed him quickly,as he imagined Jean in his arms with his cute sleeping face.

* * *

"Wha?", Jean opened his eyes, flickering it slowly as sunshine shone through his window. It took him a few more flicker of his eyes, before he realized something, his eyes stopped flickering and his eyes opened wide as he did.

He was late. As in, 4 hours late.

"Shit!", he cursed as he jumped off the bed, and ran into the bathroom to take the quickest shower he ever had in his life. After a he turned off the shower, he wrapped his blue towel (a gift from Marco sent to him a few days back) around his waist, dashing from the bathroom to his room, and almost slipped on the floor along the way. He took his clothes in his hands, wore his boxers and let his towel fell onto the ground.

"Breakfast!", he yelled to himself, suddenly reminded that breakfast was the most important meal of the day. With a worried grin, he quickly took out two slices of bread, and slapped it together with a slice of ham in the middle, while trying to wear his shirt and pants. He grabbed his black laptop bag with one hand, and wore his blazer as he did. When he dashed to his laptop, he realized something.

The video chat was still going on. And he could see Marco snoring softly, hugging the small pillow tighter and tighter.

Jean smiled at the sight, he touched the screen, as if he touched Marco's freckles when they slept together, "Sleep tight.", he whispered, before with a click of his mouse, he ended up the video chat (which he didn't want to, but hell, he had a training session to go to), and closed his laptop before pushing it into his bag and zipped it hurriedly. He dashed out from his hotel room to go to his workplace (eventually forgetting to lock the door), smiling as he ran there, remembering Marco who would wait for him to wake up every morning like always.


End file.
